Long Live Us
by Angel from the Sea
Summary: George reminisces about Fred and all of the wonderful memories they shared together.


I turn the ignition in my new flying car that Dad got me. He didn't get anyone else anything. Did he give it to me out of pity? For losing someone irreplaceable? An identical shoelace can be found to match the other; another shoe can be bought so that the one won't be lonely. Ironically, my pair of ears will never be a pair again. I've had several opportunities to get a new one, but it doesn't feel right. A lonely sock can always find another one of its kind, but what about me? A lonely twin can't find someone identical. You were me Fred. We were supposed to be lost together. Two missing socks.

I wonder what you think of my new car. Do you approve? It's a bright orange and the interior is a light blue. Like our eyes were. I take a deep breath and step on the gas. The car speeds forward. I remember so many things, and I just hope that I can remember how to drive this. Like that daring rescue we set up to save Harry. Ahh, I sit back once I am in the sky. I turn on the muggle contraption music player thing. A rodia? Oh well, I don't care.

I say remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild

Remember when we had our first quidditch game as beaters Fred? Cause I do, I remember how you were so nervous that you were bouncing off the walls. To anyone else, they would say it was excitement, but I knew better.

We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same

Yeah, that night that we won the Gryffindor-Slytherin match everyone partied so hard. How late did we stay up twin? 1 am, 2 am? After that match, we both got our heads down and started seriously pranking people. Back then we tossed around the idea of making a small business out of it, but we were two poor wizards, so no luck there, yet. You always made me smile, and I you. We would go on to become two of the most remembered pranksters of all time. Of course, we owe half of our success to the Marauders, but who has to know that, right?

You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

That year Harry came to our school, we both knew things were going to be different, so we just got more detentions for bothering Snape like a persistent wasp. Every time he took a step, there would be something under his foot. Well he often chided us for dedication, so we just dedicated our time to annoying the hell out of him. All in good fun, right?

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

I remember it all too well when you and I crashed through the walls on our brooms and lit the sky on fire with our initials. Every time I see a firework, I know it's you Fred, and I can't watch them anymore without shedding a few tears. We had so much fun, you and I; I never regret a single thing we did. Not even that time we pranked Harry. Looking back on our years, I realize that we brought happiness when the world was filled with lugubriousness. Remember you-know-poo? I wish you were here to help me climb out of the hole I've built for myself.

I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered 

And we sure as hell are remembered bro. I think I'll try to get an award in our names for best pranksters ever. And maybe, in a year or two, I'll reopen our shop. I know you're probably screaming at me for closing it, but I can't seem to think without you. God, I miss you.

I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
Wishing for right now

I loved how as soon as our charmed galleons began to burn, we silently exchanged a glance, prepared for whatever may come. We both knew that we might not survive, but since when has danger been an issue? We were childish Fred, and I wish I would've seen that. Someone told me that years from now I'll be proud of what we did, but I don't think I could ever be proud of what I did. I encouraged you to engage in battles with maniacal death eaters. If I had known better, I could have prevented your death. But I know, that if the situation were reversed, you would have thought the same things. I know what you're thinking Fred, we are practically identical. Well, we were.

We are the kings and the queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town

All of us war heroes are hailed so highly. All of the students are recognized even more, for their bravery, loyalty and quick thinking. But one person wasn't able to be there. Remember how we swore that you and I would never learn a blasted thing in that school again after we flew out from Umbridge? Well, I won't break a promise, and I will never go back there. I'll never go back to my town.

And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming, "this is absurd"  
'Cause for a moment a band of thieves

in ripped up jeans got to rule the world

Us. You and me Fred. Never apart. I know that everyone thought of us as one person. And so did I. I thought that you meant it when

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid 

Us. You and me Fred. Never apart. I know that everyone thought of us as one person. And so did I. I thought that you meant it when you told me that we'd die together. Liar!

Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life  
Fighting dragons with you

Remember that one summer when you and I flew to Romania to work with Charlie? And how we spooked all the Dragons? Mom gave us hell for that, but who cares? All that I know is that I need these memories. They're the only things I have to live on. These happy feelings are what I eat for breakfast, I could live without anything else in the world. I'd give up my magic for you Fred. I would.

I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall 

I will hold these cherished memories forever, until I see you again. I'll use these thoughts whenever I need comfort, I'll imagine us grown old together with our wives and little redhead grandchildren running recklessly across our kingdom.

And you take a moment  
Promise me this:  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

I will Fred. I promise that to you brother. My children will grow up knowing you as if you were here. They will worship you. And maybe, somehow, I'll forgive myself through them. But for now I still feel terrible. I made you promise the same to me, and I hope you would have done it, so I'll do it for you. And if I cry in front of everyone, I'll still do it for you. Dammit, why! Why you! Of all the people that could have lost their lives why did it have to be my brother, my cherished twin, the one thing I can't live without. In that creepy preschool Mom sent us to when we were little to make sure we had "interaction with other kids" (I still don't know why she did that, I mean, Bill, Charlie, Percy, they're people too) well, we did that project about our favorite thing in the entire world. And mine was you and yours was me. Remember? And Mom made us complete the project separately claiming that we were taking each other's thoughts. But, doesn't she get it? No one understands me Fred! We aren't two separate people, we are one person. Who just had half of himself ripped away leaving a gash too large for anyone to heal.

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life with you 

Regret, do I regret it? No, because I know that I was happier with you than ever, and I would give anything to experience that bliss I felt with you as we

Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the candlelight shined just for me and you  
And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid

Singing long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life  
Fighting dragons with you

We moved mountains. We lifted up the darkness that had permanently rested upon the wizarding world. We swore that we meant no harm in what we did, and I hope that you can see the results from wherever you are; because what we did, what you and I did, is probably the best thing that anyone could do for anyone. We made them smile. So Fred, make me smile. Let me be happy like you were. Let me spread the joy like we once did together. I need your strength to go through this alone though. Help me twin, let me smile.

And long, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered

Your smile will haunt me. I try not to smile because it makes me sad. But how can I not smile when all that I know of you are good stories. Well, there was that one time that you interfered with my date, claiming that you were really me. It confused the poor girl to death! I love you though, and always will. You'll always be the first I go to when I'm in trouble, always the first to know my thoughts. You'll be the first to know anything and everything. And I know that you love me too Fred. Even if some of the things I did were, well, not nice, I only went around doing those things because I thought it would make you laugh. And I'm not sorry about anything I did, besides of course, leaving you and letting you die. Letting you die. Letting you leave. Letting myself…Fred? Are you still there? I miss you.


End file.
